Untouchable
by BlaGirl
Summary: Bella is the most popular girl in the school,then edward arives. A baseball playing, modeling, dare devil hottie. How long does it take her to relize hes untouchable even to her.  ALL HUMAN   UNFINISHED
1. PrologueMine

**Authors Note: this is just a prologue sorry for the shortness, Please review! Its the only thing that actully keeps me writing a story! and I decided to have songs for each chapter. This one is 'Mine' By Taylor Swift. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thx~Saraaaa3**

Whispers. That's all I kept hearing in the corridors. For one they weren't about me, not that I was complaining. Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and I do not approve this message. This story is private. So tell me why you're in my journal? Sigh, this story is going to be good gossip in a week, so you might as well read it.

I sat in the English room while we were supposedly 'working on our reports'. Trying to decide how to stop everyone whispering about the new kid! All I knew about him was that he was incredibly gorgeous.

I also learned that he was in my biology class, yes, I saw a copy of his schedule. Stalkerish I know, but when you're the most popular girl in school does it really matter?

I sighed, I didn't really want popularity, and you could say it goes to my head. I didn't really care. The entire school worships my feet anyway. Well, who wouldn't worship these Jimmy Choo originals!

O.M.G. I'm really turning into one of them. One of 'them' would probably mean a Rosalie. Or an Alice, there not selfish or anything! Oh GOD No! There just huge fashionistas! I can't believe I remembered anything they told me… well when you bribe a girl with chocolate… it messes with your brain.

The bell rang and I looked up from my journal, well it might as well be public property because almost everyone reads it, despite my complaints. Everyone wants to know what is going on Ms. Popular's head.

I grabbed my bag and quickly started walking to my bio class. I sat down in my regular seat and Mike sat down next to me. 'Not today Mike' I said slightly pushing him away. You could see the disappointment in his eyes as he went to sit next to Jessica.

I sighed looking around the room and waiting for him to come in. I drew a flower on the back of my notebook, getting bored and then I looked up. And, I saw him.

He had the messiest bronze hair that shimmered in the light. His skin was a pale color, but not in a bad way, more like a creamy ivory. His eyes were the most striking green I had ever seen, almost piercing. He looked over to me, his eyes zeroing in on the seat next to me that was the only one left in the classroom. I smiled, he smiled back, a lopsided grin that was godly sexy.

Then I realized why everyone had whispered. It wasn't because he was hot. It was he was mega hot. He was Edward Cullen, Sports Maniac, pitcher for the Yankees. Sports illustrated model extraordinaire.

He was gorgeous. He was hot. He was talented. He had to be mine.


	2. Chapter1HotnCold

I blushed slightly, looking down. When I looked back up, a big man was standing behind him, he looked about 17, but he was HUGE. He had dark brown hair, and bulging muscles. He must be his body guard… In a way he looked like a big teddy bear though.

I looked back at Rosalie and Alice, who were partnered behind me. 'Dibs' I whispered. 'Bella are you serious?' Alice whispered. I gave a puzzled look and she explained 'Bella what is my last name' she inquired, 'Cullen' I answered immediately and gasped, He's you're..? _Brother!_

'Very good Bella…' she said slowly. 'Now what have I told you about my brother' she asked. 'Well, you said he was a player and kind of a jerk…' I said trailing off. 'But look at him Ali! He's so, CUTE!' I exclaimed.

'Anyway, who's the bodyguard guy…?' I asked. 'Don't you ever listen to me?" Alice squealed. 'That would be Emmett Cullen, My other brother' 'Well Rosie seems to be checking him out good' I whispered low enough that Rosalie wouldn't hear us'

Alice and I both giggled until the teacher announced it was time to start class. 'Class, this is Mr. Cullen and, Mr. Cullen, Emmett and Edward to be precise' the teacher said. This brought on a whole new round of whispers, the teacher had confirmed the rumor about Edward.

'Just, take a seat anywhere you like.' Mr. M, said. Edward walked over to me and smiled the crooked grin at me. Emmett took the only other seat available next to Tyler Crowley. 'So remember me?' Edward whispered in my ear. 'Huh?' I asked obviously looking confused. 'Don't tell me you _don't _remember' he said with a shocked tone. 'I honestly have no clue what your talking about.

'Alice's 17th birthday party' he whispered into my ear. 'By the time me and Emmett got home you were all drunk, you puked on yourself and I was suppose to take you upstairs to Alice's room and get you a change of clothes'.

I froze. Suddenly remembering the night, Clear as day.

~Flashback~

_He led me up the stairs into Alice's room and when we got in I tripped over him. I landed on top of him 'Woopsie' I giggled. 'God you girls are drunk' the boy said, I didn't know his name, but he looked vaguely familiar. 'Bella' he said slowly. 'Get off of me so we can find you some clean clothes'_

'_No.' I said pouting and clutching onto him. I liked this spot, he was warm and smelled like roses. 'Bella..' he said again. I leaned up and kissed him. Then a kissing frenzy sort of happened, we never let go of each other besides to breath. Next thing I knew… our clothes were on the floor, forgotten, _

_I woke up the next day, in his arm, the boy, with no name who I just had sex with I breathed in his scent, he still smelled like roses. Wait I had sex! What! Oh my god… I ran downstairs and went over to the couch, falling asleep, hoping this was all a bad dream._

_**~End Flashback~**_

'You were..' I stammered. 'About time you figured it out' he said quietly Wow… I now knew who I lost my virginity to. Wow I sound like a slut! Well… he is rich, successful… He still will be mine.

'Bella, I want you to know that night… was my fault, that kind of thing, will never ever happen again, I don't want it to be awkward around us. Edward said quickly. Wait What! He doesn't like me..? Okay. I have **Never. **Met a guy, who doesn't like me!

The bell rang and Edward left the room quickly, I stayed in my seat, my expression, frozen. I was utterly shocked. 'Bella?' Rosalie said, snapping me out of my trance. 'Huh?' I said whipping my head around to look at her.

'Its time to go' she said to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me to lunch. 'Oh, heh, right' i mumbled not really paying attention. I unfazed and walked down to the gym. I walked into the girls locker room, I was first there considering biology and gym are pretty close by. I started changing out of my Abercrombie tee and into my gym shirt and someone walked in. I sighed and kept changing, while other girls filed in and changed into sweats and gym tees.

I hate gym. Completely utterly, Hate. There is no word for it, im a klutz, guys keep trying to check me out. Plus, our gym teacher , is a perv. When I was 15 he tried looking down my shirt! . thank god! For Lizzy C's boob job, now he looks down hers. Okay that may sound harsh, but Lizzy is a **slut. **She's always up in someones business or down someone's pants.

'Alright!" yelled 'Were going out on the track today for the mile!' 'Remember, we don't care about ur scores! Just that you try your hardest!' Yeah, you don't care about our scores, you care about our boob sizes! Pervert. I sighed and walked out to the track with a mob of girls talking about there hair or shoes or makeup, it was kinda sad, they kept trying to make friends with me too.

I walked up to the front of the mob once we were on the track and got in a running position. started the timer and I started jogging. Then I saw a flash of green. I looked just in time to see Edward pass me. Wow, his shirt perfectly displayed his muscules, and let me tell you, it was _yummy. _

I ran faster, trying to catch up to Edward and I finally made it up to him. He was probobly two lengths of the track ahead of everyone, and I felt like I could drop dead. 'Hey' he said watching the track infront of us. 'Hi' I said, breathless from the jogging. 'Bella you were never one for sports, go back with the rest of the _amatuers. _he said not trying to be mean. 'Amatuers, we'll see.' I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear and I picked up the pace.

5minutes later.

I. Have. Never. Felt. So. _TIRED. _I just finished my mile, in 5minutes 23seconds, and I am going to collapse. Edward finished maybe... 13seconds later. A small victory for such a tired me. 'Not bad Swan, for an amatuer' he said sitting down with a small towel, dabbing sweat off his forehead. We were sitting on the bleachers, watching everyone run by.

'Right back at you Cullen' I spat back

This, is the beginning of how Edward Cullen, became my arch enemy


End file.
